


The Booth

by Chihibabe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his and his son's favorite booth, and he's not going to stand for this stranger to sit there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RvB.
> 
> I saw a post filled with AU's and this is the one that spoke out to me as Tuckington.
> 
> "You're sitting in the booth I always sit it but you refuse to leave and I refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing a booth au."

      Lavernius Tucker loved doing anything with his son, be it hunting for worms for fishing, or playing basketball, he did it. So when his son woke him up early on a Saturday morning and pointed at his closet, himself being already dressed, of course he hurriedly got dressed. It didn't take him long, just a shirt to cover up the swirling aqua tattoo that lined his back and arms, and a pair of clean jeans. As soon as he was dressed, his son grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs and to their coat rack.

      "Junior, what's this about?" He asked, shrugging on his shoes while his son fished a paper out of his pants pocket, handing it to the taller man. It was an ad for their favorite diner in town, saying that all pancakes for this Saturday were half off. He looked down at Junior, a smile on his face. "Alright little buddy, we'll go right now."

      True to his word, Tucker and Junior left a few minutes after having to find Tucker's glasses. They arrived to the diner, promptly named "The Blood Gulch Diner," and it was filled to the brim. It seemed that word had spread quickly through the town, as the two had saw once they stepped in, noticing that their normal booth was taken. Junior looked up at his father, his dark brown eyes filled with sadness as Tucker sighed, murmuring for his son to stay there.

      Tucker is not one to think before he acts, and it shows when he walks up to the stranger in his booth, everyone who went to the diner knew that that was his son and his' booth, so why was the man sitting there? It was obvious when Tucker walked in, everyone yelled a hello to him, except for this man.

      "Excuse me," Said Tucker once he had gotten to the booth, his arms crossed over one another as he continued, "that's my son and I's favorite booth, do you mind to move to another?"

      It sounded polite, but the man looked up, his freckled face and steel gray eyes looking at Tucker's face. "No, sorry."

      Tucker was taken back, his mouth dropped slightly as he stood there. "The fuck?" His dark blue eyes wide, "Why the hell not? I asked politely, didn't I?"

      The stranger continued staring down Tucker, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sitting here, I just got here as well, and it was open. You should've came sooner."

      Tucker sighed, flipping off the man before heading over to Junior, kneeling down to be eye level with his son. "New plan, see that stranger? We're sitting there no matter what. We can let him have our booth." He smiled once Junior's smile spread over his face, leading the way before sitting down at the booth, the man looking at the kid before glancing, groaning at the sight of Tucker slipping into the booth.

      "Hope you don't mind the extra company." Tucker said before waving over a waitress, smiling and ordering two stacks of pancakes before turning back to seeing a frown stretch across the face of the stranger. "I didn't even ask, what's your name?"

      "Will you leave?"

       "Nope."

       He sighed again before running a scarred hand through his dishwater blond hair, "David, David Washington, most people call me Wash, though."

       "Lavernius Tucker, call me Tucker, or any time." He teased lightly, a grin on his face before seeing the scowl on the older man's face. "Hey, hey, a little teasing doesn't hurt anything." His hand clapped the back of Junior, who looked up at his father with his messy hair falling into his face, "This here's Junior, doesn't talk much, but we're fine like that, right?" He asked, as Junior nodded enthusiastically.

       A smile, just the corners upturned at his lips, appeared on Wash's face. While Tucker was certainly annoying, just sitting down uninvited at Wash's booth, there was something about him that just made Wash smile, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. Tucker glanced over, questioning why he was smiling before shaking it off.

       Wash's plate came first, followed swiftly by Tucker and Junior's. The trio dug into their plates, Tucker and Wash making small talk while Junior colored on some napkins. Tucker found out that Washington had quite a few cats, that he used to be in the military, and that he now worked as a cashier in a book store. Wash found out that Tucker is a single parent, that he and his son come to this restaurant quite frequently, and that he was a college student majoring in art. The two were getting along well, chatting well after their plates had been empty, their coffee's refilled, and the time nearing late morning.

       Tucker slid out of the booth first, putting some money on the table, following was Junior, then Washington after paying his part of the bill. He followed the father son duo out, chatting still with Tucker. The longer he talked to Tucker, the more he seemed to enjoy the young man, even wishing that this time wouldn't end. Tucker, who was thinking the same thing, took a napkin, writing on it in crayon his number, slapping it into Washington's hand and winking before leading Junior to their car. Washington stood there, dumbfounded, but smiled at the crayon covered napkin. He was most certainly calling as soon as he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic featuring entirely Tuckington. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: washalina  
> twitter: @Washalina


End file.
